Presents and Pillows
by impromptucoffee
Summary: Kurt was keeping them close. Cherishing one more first.


**Title: **Presents and Pillows.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt was keeping them close. Cherishing one more first.

Written for _lgleek95_.

**A/N: **This _mammoth _is finished. This was supposed to be finished a week ago, then by Christmas Eve, then by Christmas and then by Boxing Day, but it kept getting longer and longer and longer and I wanted it to be _perfect _(to my standards, anyway) so it's late.

**Quick note:** This is pretty dialogue heavy. I refused to focus on the Christmas cliches of lengthy descriptions of crackling fires, blankets of snow and pretty mistletoe. There's descriptions in there, obviously, but not really a lot and I wanted to get the family conversations and any interactions in there as much as possible. And I did. And I'm damn happy with all of this. Please enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Presents and Pillows<strong>

Blaine held his phone against his ear and pressed an index finger and thumb to his forehead. Kurt whined his name down the phone _again_ and he could do nothing but sigh. _Again_.

"Kurt, no."

"Blaine, for God sake, why not?"

"Christmas is the time to be with your family, Kurt. That doesn't include me and I don't want to hassle Carole by making her cook more."

"There's enough for an army anyway and for the _millionth _time this year: You. Are. Family." Blaine's heart naturally warmed at those words and he could feel his restraint slipping but he powered on.

"Kurt, please stop asking. You know I'd love to spend Christmas with your family but I'll be fine here on my own. I've got a pile of Disney DVD's I'm gonna watch and cupboards full of a ridiculous amount of junk food."

"You're never going to agree are you?" Kurt slumped in defeat and rested his chin on his knees. Blaine muttered a "No" down the line and Kurt hugged his legs tighter to himself. "I'll text you all day."

"You don't hav-"

"Oh I really do," Kurt protested firmly. "You're letting me have that one thing."

"Okay, okay." Blaine shook his head with a smile and flopped back against his pillows. "See you tomorrow though, yeah? Present exchanging?"

"Of course. I assume you've got me something obscenely expensive?"

"Of course," Blaine echoed, eyeing up the yet to be wrapped Alexander McQueen scarf folded on his desk. "I don't know why you bother asking."

"I ask in the hope you'll stop spoiling me."

"You say that like you're not worth spoiling."

"I'm not worth stupid amounts of money, Blaine." Blaine was used to this. Kurt's disbelief that anyone would love him enough to do something as simple as spend money on him. Blaine loved him that much. He loved him more.

"You're worth every stupid cent, stupid dollar and stupid credit card bill." Blaine spoke with a tone of finality and he promptly bid Kurt goodbye and hung up the phone.

Kurt fell in love all over again.

* * *

><p>"Finn."<p>

Finn jumped and slammed the fridge door shut. He stood as tall as he could and avoided Burt's eyes, keeping his hands behind his back.

"I wasn't touching the cake."

"Relax, Finn. It's Kurt you need to worry about with the cake. I took a bit of the icing earlier anyway."

"Thank God." Finn sighed with relief and let his body sag against the counter. Burt clapped him on the shoulder and sat himself at the table.

"Now, I need you to do me a favour."

Finn nodded.

"Phone up Blaine and convince him to come over for Christmas."

Finn blinked dumbly.

"Uh, isn't that more Kurt's thing?"

"He tried."

"And what makes you think I'll do any better?"

"Nothing, but Kurt's given up and if I ring him up he might think I'm gonna threaten him. I don't want him here out of fear."

"How many times has Kurt asked?" Finn sucked a partially icing covered finger into his mouth.

"Fifty?" Burt guessed with a shrug. Finn's hand dropped to his side.

"If he's said no that many times, maybe he doesn't wanna be here for Christmas. It's a time to be with family, anyway."

"His family is on the other side of the country." Burt froze mid head shake and raised a finger at Finn. "Pretend I didn't say that. I promised Kurt I wouldn't let anyone know."

"He's alone at Christmas?" Finn asked, still stuck on the first thing said.

"Well I might as well just tell you now if you _swear _you won't tell Kurt."

"Swear." Finn raised a hand and placed the other over his heart.

"Blaine's family are going on an adult only vacation, leaving him behind. Kurt's been begging him to come over but he feels like he's imposing and refuses to stay the weekend." Finn's mouth was in an 'o' shape and he scratched at the back of his neck in thought before burying his hands in his pocket.

"I'll phone him later."

"Thank you." Burt stood up from the table. "Don't tell Kurt if you manage to persuade him though. It'd be a nice surprise for him."

"I still don't know how you want me to do it."

"Try anything. Maybe try the threatening big brother act?"

"Kurt's older than me." Burt chuckled on his way out of the room and Finn frowned at his retreating back. "What?"

"Kurt's always the one to say that for you."

* * *

><p>A harsh buzzing sound reached Blaine's ears, followed by the opening notes to <em>Baby, It's Cold Outside<em>. He kicked at the wall behind his desk and wheeled himself across to his bed, grabbing his phone from the bedside table. An unknown number flashed across the screen and he answered it cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dude."

Finn.

"Hey, Finn. What can I do for you?"

"Wow, you really are polite all the time, aren't you?" Blaine did a one shoulder shrug then remembered Finn couldn't see him.

"Habit. Sorry."

"Don't apologise," Finn backtracked. "It's better than Puck who yells 'Sup, bitch,' down the phone at me."

"Oh jeez." Blaine shook his head in despair.

"Yeah. Anyway. I have a question to ask you."

"Kurt's recruited you on his 'Bring Blaine Over For Christmas' mission hasn't he?" Blaine moved back to his desk and kicked his feet up onto it.

"Not quite. It was Burt, actually."

"Bur- Oh. I should've known Kurt would talk to his Dad."

"Is that bad?"

"No, no, it's fine. I've confided in Burt a couple of times myself and I know him and Kurt are close. It's totally fine."

"You've told Burt stuff?" Finn sounded genuinely shocked and Blaine could picture the look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah. He's good to talk to. Understanding."

"He's pretty cool," Finn agreed and Blaine imagined his bemused expression had changed to a smile. "Back to the point, though. Christmas. _Please _come over."

"You've resorted to pleading this early?" Blaine grabbed a rubber from his desk and started throwing it in one hand, watching it rise and fall. "You have awful persuasive skills, Finn."

"Well you won't listen to Kurt so I thought I'd dive straight in."

"Your plan failed," Blaine said flatly.

"Dude, _please_. It'll make Kurt's Christmas. Burt said not to tell him if you said yes and I thought maybe you could sneak up on him and surprise him. He'd love it. You know he'll only mope around all day worrying about you. And I wouldn't put it past him to drive up to you."

"I've told him I'll leave him out in the cold if he does that."

Finn sucked in a breath.

"Harsh."

"I wouldn't actually do it if he came up, and I think he knows that, but I'm hoping he won't take the chance."

"So stop him having the chance and come here."

Blaine had another mental image of Finn. This time bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Nicely done. But still no."

Finn growled. _Growled_. Blaine held the phone away from his head and raised an eyebrow at it before pressing it to his ear again.

"I'm gonna try one last time then I'll leave you alone, okay?"

"Go."

"We've made it a Hudmel tradition to have a family photo each year. Me and Kurt always stand behind our parents in chairs in front and we always have our backs to the kitchen. Just… imagine coming in behind us. Imagine coming silently through the kitchen and sidling into the picture beside Kurt. Imagine the ridiculous grin Kurt will have when he sees you. Imagine making his Christmas."

Blaine's grip tightened around the rubber he'd stopped throwing and a grin was threatening to erupt onto his face. He gritted his teeth, placed his feet flat on the floor and sighed heavily.

"I hate you, Finn."

"So that's a yes?" The smirk was evident in Finn's voice.

"Yes, fine. I'll be there. Somehow get me a key to your house, tell me what time you'll be taking the picture and I'll be there."

"Kurt is gonna be so pissed," Finn laughed.

"30 seconds ago I was making his Christmas. Now he's pissed at me!"

"He'll be angry for like 10 seconds when he realises I managed to get you over and he didn't."

"Hey, Finn? Here's a _fantastic _idea. Kurt never finds out you convinced me. Sound good? Yeah, thought so. Now: Key and time. Work something out and text me. Merry Christmas." Blaine hung up. Finn gaped at his phone then shrugged.

"I'll just be smug on my own then."

* * *

><p>Blaine was somewhat impressed when Finn text him a practically foolproof plan for getting him the key. And it was brilliantly simple. Steal the key from Kurt's bag. Finn assured Blaine that Kurt wouldn't notice until he got home and Blaine could act entirely innocent, promising to return the key the next time they met. Blaine text him back with: "I've changed my mind, Finn. I love you." He snorted at Finn's reply.<p>

"As bros right?" Blaine was tempted to claim he was with the wrong man and may have to rethink his options, but Finn was on a roll lately and Blaine didn't have the heart to kill his spirit. So instead he put "Bros." and left it at that.

Christmas Day rolled around as slowly as usual and by 8am, Blaine was in his car blaring obnoxiously cheerily Christmas music on his way to Kurt's. He'd fired off a text to Finn as he'd left and he trusted the boy to time everything perfectly. They'd arranged for Blaine to drive past the house once and park a road or two away, in case Kurt saw the car pull into the driveway, and Blaine prayed that Finn remembered what his car looked like, so he recognised it on the drive by, and could inconspicuously coerce everyone into taking the family photo.

He also prayed Finn knew how to be inconspicuous.

He _really _prayed.

* * *

><p>About an hour and a while later, Blaine drove past Kurt's house with a wide grin. He swung into the next road along and jumped out of the car as fast as possible, gathered all the presents from the back and had to stop himself from skipping along the path. He kicked up little snow clouds as he walked (Well, he may have skipped a <em>little<em>), humming idly to himself. Once he reached Kurt's house, he walked up the driveway, digging the key out of his pocket on the way. There was terrifying moment where he hopped in a circle while retrieving it, balancing the pile of presents in the crook of his elbow. He moved at a glacial pace while putting it in the door, afraid to make a single sound and ruin the surprise. The key turned easily and the door clicked open. Blaine pushed the door open and stepped inside, taking a quick peek into the living room through the kitchen to see Kurt and Finn's backs blocking their parents and a camera. Carefully shutting the door, he settled the presents on the floor and shrugged off his coat and boots, running his flat palms over his knitted jumper (white and emblazoned with red snowflakes). He felt slightly like an idiot tiptoeing through the kitchen but he carried on in silence and waited for a moment as Kurt spoke.

"Okay. A couple more. And Dad… smile."

Blaine heard Burt make a noncommittal noise. His gaze flickered to Kurt's hand which held the remote for the camera. It clicked once and a flash momentarily lit the room. Blaine took a quiet breath and closed the gap between him and the family, sliding next to Kurt and nudging him lightly. Kurt gave him a fleeting glance and a smile, then tensed. He turned ever so slowly and opened his mouth even wider than his eyes. The sentence he tried got stuck in his throat and he sort of just… _gurgled _at Blaine. Before he could regain coherency, Blaine cupped his cheeks and pressed their lips together. The remote Kurt held clattered to the floor in his surprise and Blaine pulled away in confusion as there was a brief white flash behind his eyelids.

"That would be an interesting one to put on the Christmas cards next year."

Kurt ignored Finn's need to make unnecessary comments and squeezed Blaine's shoulders, biceps, forearms and hands that were still on his face. He had a look of wide-eyed wonder. Blaine could do nothing but grin.

"You're here."

Blaine swiped a thumb over each of Kurt's cheekbones.

"Where else would I be?"

"Oh, I don't know." Kurt lowered their hands and danced his fingertips over Blaine's wrists. At home. With junk food. Disney DVD's on the go."

"Who does thaton Christmas? Alone, as well?"

"You do. Did," Kurt corrected himself. "Were." And again.

"What _was _I thinking?" Blaine shook his head slowly, tutting at himself.

"Like I know," Kurt laughed. He dipped down and kissed Blaine lightly. Happily. "What changed your mind?"

Blaine flicked his eyes over Kurt's shoulder. Finn shrugged and walked away to flop on the sofa. Blaine returned his attention to Kurt and smiled.

"Don't make me look like a sap in front of your family."

"Honey." Carole tapped his arm from her slightly twisted position on the chair. "You just snuck into our house on Christmas Day to surprise Kurt. There's a lot of sap involved in that. A little more can't hurt."

"_Muuuum_." Finn slapped a hand over his eyes. "Don't encourage them to be all cute." Kurt shot him a glare.

"Because you and Rachel _never _do that?"

Blaine giggled. Kurt walked backwards, taking Blaine with him around the chairs until his knees hit the front of the sofa and he fell onto it a little way along from Finn. Blaine fell with him, collapsing into Kurt's -_oof_- front. They avoided a close collision of foreheads and Blaine's face ended up buried in the cushion behind Kurt.

"Cou' ha' done the a bi' more grafuh-e."

Kurt placed both his hands on Blaine chest and pushed him backwards. Blaine, body limp and mind not expecting the movement, went where Kurt directed him and just a little further so his ass hit the floor with a thud, legs bent in front of him. He winced and splayed his hands over his knees.

"Sorry, what was that?" Kurt asked from above him, innocent expression in place. Finn snorted along with Burt and Carole sighed one of those "_Kids_" sighs.

"I said: Could have done that a bit more gracefully."

"I didn't expect you to just… flatten yourself on me."

"I didn't expect you to drag me down," Blaine retorted, shifting up onto his knees.

"You should-"

"No."

Kurt and Blaine both whipped their heads to look at Finn.

"You're not gonna have a little spat over who shouldn't have pulled who. It's Christmas. Lets eat."

"Oh my God," Kurt groaned. "Trust your stomach to interrupt."

"It's saving us all."

Finn stood and zoned in on the 'junk food cupboard' (as named by Kurt) and emerged with a tin of Celebrations. Burt perked up and followed Finn into the kitchen, leaning on the counter where the tin now sat. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Dad. Finn. Those are meant for _after _dinner."

Burt humphed and dug his hand in anyway.

"_Dad."_

"_Kurt," _Burt smirked. Kurt went to chastise him but Blaine grabbed his hand from where he still knelt on the floor and regained his attention.

"It's Christmas. Let them indulge."

"You're just saying that because you want a chocolate," Kurt huffed.

"Let me indulge."

"Blaine! Catch!"

In the next passing seconds, Blaine blinked towards the kitchen and then found himself going cross eyed as a chocolate flew at his forehead and hit him between the eyebrows. Carole covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. Blaine rubbed at the spot and frowned up at Finn who was smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry. You have _no _reflexes though," Finn mumbled, turning back to the tin. Carole got up and nodded apologetically at Blaine, who also nodded in reply, and vacated the living room. Kurt happily left them all to it once he heard Carole commandeer the tin.

"Not your day today is it?" Kurt shuffled forward on the sofa and ran a hand through Blaine's hair.

"Hmm. Maybe I should've stayed at home." Blaine made to get up but Kurt gripped his shoulders and pushed him back down.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying. We need to talk about this whole lying to me thing."

"Lying to you thing?"

Kurt gave him a hard stare.

"The random surprises. Always telling me nothings happening when it _really _is. Today is a brilliant example. At least 1000 times you must've told me you were never going to come. And don't even think that doesn't count as lying. I knew you'd cave and come anyway."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Now stay on point. Stop with the lying."

"It only ever leads to good things," Blaine reasoned.

"It's still lying," Kurt said pointedly.

"I don't _mean _to lie. I just want to do things for you, Kurt. Amazing things."

"Which include a lot of deception apparently."

Blaine ducked his head and lolled it against Kurt's thigh.

"Not on purpose."

Kurt flicked at curl on top of Blaine's head and bit his lip. He did love it when Blaine planned ridiculously wonderful things for him but he didn't like how antsy Blaine got and the two or three weeks of tension that preceded any plans he had. Brilliantplans. _Spectacular _plans.

"You know what. I don't even know why I'm getting annoyed."

Blaine glanced up through his lashes and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Now get up here. I want Christmas cuddles."

"Ooh I like the sound of that." Blaine scrambled up onto the sofa and waited for Kurt to lean against the back before throwing his legs over him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Kurt draped an arm around Blaine's back and rested his cheek atop Blaine's curls where he was nestled against his shoulder. "I like Christmas cuddles."

"You like all cuddles."

"You're incredibly comfy." To emphasise his point , Blaine wriggled against him and made a happy noise.

"My life goal realised," Kurt said in mock triumph. "I'm a pillow."

"My pillow," Blaine clarified. "Although…"

"No. No although. I don't like the sound of although."

"We could rent you out."

"I'm _sorry_?" Kurt sounded utterly scandalised. Of course, Blaine laughed.

"People could pay to snuggle you. We'd be rich. Millionaires."

"You, sir," Kurt begun, knocking his chin against Blaine's head, "overestimate my cuddling abilities."

"I do not." Blaine smacked lightly at Kurt's stomach. "You're the best cuddler I know."

"I'm flattered," Kurt said flatly. "Good to know I'm useful for cuddling."

"It's an admirable trait. I'm seriously considering this whole renting you out. Rachel would _definitely _pay out."

Kurt could see Blaine's brow furrow as he mentally worked through who would be interested in his business plan.

"Do I even get a say in this?"

"Oh." Blaine looked up. "I suppose."

"You suppose! Blaine, I'd like to absolutely have a say in whether you sell out my skills to strangers."

Blaine snorted.

"You make it sound like I'm prostituting you."

"Well in a way, you are."

"Really, Kurt!" Blaine was struggling to breath for laughing.

"It's like some kind of weird… pillow prostitution. I'm a pillow prostitute."

"What," breath, "the hell," breath, "are you _talking _about! A pillow," giggle, "prostitute! That's just," shake of the head, "wonderful."

Burt reentered the room, hands framing a steaming mug. Kurt guessed coffee from the faint smell just reaching his nose. Blaine was still a hysteric mess in his lap and Burt pointed at him once sat in his chair.

"What's up with him?"

"Kurt's a pillow prostitute!" Blaine blurted out, burying his face in his hand and sniggering into it. It was predictable that Finn and Carole would be coming in at the same time, just so Kurt had extra people to explain to.

"Whoa, do we want to know?" Finn held his hands up and took a step back. Carole swatted at his arm and bent down behind the chairs used for the photo to retrieve the forgotten remote.

"I'm sure there's a good explanation, Finn." She looked at Kurt. "There is, right?"

"Blaine's new business. Sell me out for cuddles. I'm a human pillow." Kurt tugged on Blaine's hair in an attempt to stop him giggling. It worked a little.

"Well. It was an explanation," Carole nodded.

"That was a _great _explanation, Mum." Finn had deemed the conversation safe and sat where he was before the chocolate incident, a grin on his face. "Sometimes, you two make me look like Einstein."

"Pillow prostitution aside." Kurt knew there was a reason he loved his Dad. "I want some presents."

"You'd like some presents," Carole corrected as she carried the chairs back to the kitchen and slid them under the table. Burt seemed to consider her for a moment.

"No. I _want _them."

"Me too," Finn added. Carole rolled her eyes. Then silence.

"Thank you, Kurt. Thank you, Blaine." Carole sat next to them and curled her legs under herself. Kurt and Blaine simultaneously frowned. Carole refrained from telling them how adorable it was. "For not demanding presents. You're my favourite son," she said to Kurt. Finn grumbled from his other side and Carole chuckled. "Kidding, Finn. But you're a wonderful son, Kurt. You're obviously my favourite son-in-law." She patted at Blaine's feet. Burt choked into his coffee and Blaine smiled shyly. Kurt flushed and hid his grin in Blaine's hair, taking the opportunity to place a small kiss there. "So, presents?"

"Yes. Presents. Christmas. Not weddings. Christmas," Burt said from his chair, setting his coffee down.

"What about a Christmas wedding?" Blaine clapped a hand over his mouth the moment the last consonant had passed his lips. Burt narrowed his eyes at him.

"I like you, Blaine. But if you even _consider _marrying Kurt before you're at least 24, at the absolute earliest, I'm not against using my shotgun."

"God, no," Blaine breathed. "No marriage. Like, ever."

Kurt whined low in his throat and pouted. Blaine flicked his gaze nervously between father and son.

"No, I mean… I didn't mean _never_. Just… oh God."

"Blaine." Blaine's eyes snapped to Carole. "Did I see some presents in the hallway?"

"Yes. I'll bring them through."

Blaine planted a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek and untangled himself from their embrace. He disappeared through the kitchen and Kurt raised an eyebrow at his Dad.

"What?" Burt asked innocently.

"He will end up _never _proposing if you keep freaking him out."

"You'd think you were actually planning on getting married."

"One day, yes." Kurt settled back into the sofa and awaited Blaine's return. Burt eyed him curiously.

"Well… okay then."

Kurt smiled appreciatively and followed Blaine's movements as he reappeared, arms laden with gifts. Carole gaped at him.

"Blaine. You didn't have to. I didn't think there were so many."

"Christmas is a time to spoil family," Blaine said as he knelt by the tree and arranged the presents by person, just as Kurt had done with the others. Carole placed a hand over her heart and made a note to hug, kiss and smother the boy later. Kurt moved to seat himself next to Blaine on the floor and saw a flash of his name on a tag. He pointed vaguely at the present.

"Hey, you already got me something."

Blaine stopped and tapped the top of a box.

"Christmas is a time to spoil the people you love."

"It's expensive again isn't it?"

Blaine shook his head with a laugh.

"No, actually. Nothing like the scarf."

"He loves that scarf," Burt said from behind them. "Sleeps with it too."

Kurt flushed.

"No I don't."

"I was worried you were going to suffocate yourself with it the other morning. I came in to wake you and it was so tightly pressed to your face it wa-"

"_Thank you, _Dad."

Burt shut his mouth and looked guilty under Kurt's stare. Blaine was grinning at him.

"Shut up," Kurt grumbled at him.

"Come on, it's cute. I'm glad you like it so much it warrants space in your bed."

Kurt ducked his head.

"It smelled like your house. Like you." Kurt said the words so quietly, only Blaine caught them. His heart swelled and he leant forward to kiss Kurt's forehead.

"If it helps," Blaine murmured, "I lined up all the bow ties you got me on my shelf. They're still there."

"You do that anyway. You're obsession with them knows no bounds," Kurt said in amusement as he took a present from Blaine's pile and placed it down with Finn's under the tree.

"Bow ties are to me what all of fashion is to you," Blaine said as way of an explanation. Finn coughed from the sofa.

"It's gonna be a mighty long Christmas if you're going to start a couple-y moment every few minutes."

"Right, yeah," Blaine nodded, putting the last present down. He shifted to a cross legged position, mirroring Kurt and rubbed his palms over his thighs. "Who's first then?"

* * *

><p>In hindsight, Blaine's question had been a mistake. Both Burt and Finn had raised their hand at lightning speed and Blaine looked nervously between them, eyes pleading with Kurt for help. Kurt had taken pity and piled up three presents for everyone and handed them out. Blaine watched, his heart swelling wonderfully, as Carole gushed over expensive perfume, Burt nodded approvingly at a vintage car manual and Finn vigorously shook his boxes next to his ear. He then frowned at his lap when Kurt dropped three perfectly wrapped, and topped with bows, gifts into it.<p>

"You got me something else?"

"_Everyone_ got you something else," Kurt clarified.

"You didn't know I was coming." Blaine was still looking at the presents, not touching them as if they were going to explode.

"Christmas is a time to spoil the people you love," Kurt said, echoing Blaine's own words. Blaine followed his lead and repeated himself, finally lifting his head.

"You didn't know I was coming."

Kurt laughed through his nose and shook his head.

"No, we didn't. They all brought you something anyway and the plan was to give them to you in a couple of days."

"So… you all _wanted_ to buy me something?" Blaine addressed the while room now, blinking at them in awe.

"Course we did," Burt muttered absently, picking at the knot of one of Kurt's carefully tied bows. Blaine looked to Finn who was pointing towards him.

"The biggest one's mine."

Kurt sighed.

"Finn, size doesn't matter."

Blaine snorted, much to Kurt's dismay. Finn joined in the laughter once he'd caught on to the joke.

"I'm in love with a child and related to one too," Kurt grumbled, shoving at Blaine's shoulder.

"You totally brought that on yourself," Finn said, his laughter trailing off. Blaine nodded in agreement and picked up the present Finn had gestured to. Kurt handed out some more gifts as Blaine looked around with a grin. _Home, _he thought. _This is home._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>If you see me going for chocolate, stop me. _Please _stop me," Kurt groaned. He turned so his back was to Blaine and then fell backwards to rest his head in Blaine's lap. Blaine tangled a hand through Kurt's hair and scratched lightly at his scalp, humming _Let It Snow _to himself. "Hey." Kurt nudged his forehead against Blaine's stomach. "Stop," nudge, "me. 'Kay?"

"Stop yourself," Blaine said with a dismissive hand wave. "I'm too fat to restrain you right now."

"I wouldn't say fat. Cuddly, yes."

Blaine used his free hand to tickle at Kurt's ribs and make him squirm.

"_Blaaaaine, _you'll make me sick."

"Don't provoke me then." Blaine leant down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's nose. Kurt hummed contently and arched into the touch, whining as Blaine pulled back. "Later." Blaine sat up and kept one hand in Kurt's hair while the other laced their fingers together over Kurt's stomach. Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes flicked around the room. First towards Finn on the floor who was throwing a football between his hands, then to Burt in his chair, nursing a new cup of coffee and then to Carole who was painting her nails a Kurt approved colour. Then to Kurt who rocked their joined hands from side to side and smiled up at him.

"Good?"

"Brilliant," Blaine breathed.

"Wonderful."

"Amazing."

"Spectacular."

"_Annoying_."

Kurt rolled his head to the side and glared at Finn.

"Rude."

"Overruling."

Carole shook Kurt's ankle before he could reply.

"Please stop. This could go on for hours."

Kurt nodded and stretched his neck, pushing his head back against Blaine's hand.

"Kurt, Kurt, _ow,_" Blaine hissed. Kurt went limp. Blaine yanked his hand away from Kurt's head and shook it out, squinting at his little finger.

"I crushed your finger, didn't I?" Kurt asked guiltily. Blaine hummed in response, squeezing his finger gently. "Sorry."

"It's fine. You just caught it a funny angle." Blaine was still inspecting the damage and once satisfied it wouldn't even bruise, he ruffled Kurt's hair, much to his protest.

"Revenge is cruel."

"I believe it's 'Revenge is sweet.'"

"Not from this end," Kurt said indignantly.

"You brought it on yourself."

"Yes. Well…" Kurt trailed off, lost for another retort. He settled on huffing through his nose.

* * *

><p>The afternoon rolled by slowly. Contently. The evening followed quietly and Burt set the fire and poured himself and Carole a glass of wine. They sat in their respective seats having easy conversation while Finn, Blaine and Kurt did the same. Blaine and Kurt were still entangled on the sofa. Kurt laying half on Blaine's torso, an arm haphazardly flung over him. Blaine was idly tracing patterns on Kurt's back and pressing occasional kisses to his hair. Kurt was keeping them close. Cherishing one more first. Finn left to get a drink and phone Rachel, so Blaine nosed at Kurt's hairline.<p>

"You're quiet."

"Thinking." Kurt swiped his thumb over the middle of a snowflake on Blaine's jumper. "About firsts."

"Specifically or generally?"

Kurt thought for a moment.

"Specifically. This is our first Christmas."

"Are you forgetting _Baby, It's Cold Outside_?" Blaine gasped in mock offence. Kurt felt a warmth at the memory.

"We weren't together, then. This is our first Christmas together."

"The Warblers still insist we were together. We just didn't know it."

Kurt sighed.

"Do you remember at the end of it, we fell onto the sofa?"

"Mmm."

"The second the song finished and you smiled at me, I knew I loved you."

"Wow," Blaine breathed. "You never told me it was that long ago."

"Because it doesn't matter how long ago it was. I loved you when you took my hand on the staircase. I _fell _in love later."

Blaine grinned and poked at Kurt's side.

"Stop being so perfect."

"No," Kurt said smugly, stretching up to kiss at Blaine's jaw. As Kurt lowered his head, Finn came back and his face lit up. Kurt followed his gaze and smiled too. "Snow."

* * *

><p>It had already snowed that year, as it does in Ohio in winter. There was a fair covering on the ground and as new layer began to form, the teenagers of the Hudmel house shrugged on coats and only the most practical, yet fashionable (insisted upon by Kurt), of winter accessories. Finn wiggled his fingers to his second glove and clapped his hands together when he was done.<p>

"Ready?"

Kurt adjusted Blaine's hat, patting the bobble on top, before turning to Finn.

"Ready."

They shuffled into the living room and slid open the door to the garden. Burt immediately protested, rising from his chair and bustling them outside then yanking the door shut with a shiver. He grumbled mild profanities about the "stupid cold weather" and "kids" as he headed to kitchen for something warm to consume. Kurt rolled his eyes from outside as he watched his Dad walk away in a slouch. Blaine tapped his shoulder and drew his attention. They slipped their gloved fingers together and traipsed down the garden behind Finn. Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him.

"What?"

"Your nose has gone red on the end. It's adorable."

Kurt went cross-eyed and frowned at what he could see of his nose.

"Pale skin," he muttered.

"Is beautiful," Blaine added, squeezing his hand. Then he let go, ignoring Kurt's humph of disagreement, and crouched down to begin dragging a pile of snow together. "Snowman time."

"Wait, first I need to do something."

Blaine glanced up, a question on his lips but it died when a ball of snow hurtled towards his face and knocked into his cheek.

"Dude." Finn stared wide-eyed between Kurt and Blaine while Kurt giggled and gathered up more snow. Blaine scraped the snow off his face and raised a challenging eyebrow at Kurt.

"You've started a war, mister."

Blaine packed snow between his hands then threw it at Kurt, hitting him square in the chest. Finn took a few steps backwards, hands raised, as the two carried on, hurling snow at each other and screaming occasional insults.

"You call that a snowball?" came from Kurt.

"You call that a throw?" Blaine shouted back. "You throw like a girl!"

"Sing like one too," Kurt said proudly, now just scooping up snow and directing it towards Blaine. Finn threw his hands over his head as a large chunk missed and came at him. He shook it off and raised his head. Kurt and Blaine had stopped and were both looking at him with matching expressions of shock. "Whoops?" Kurt tried after a while with a shrug and a grimace.

"I now declare this a three sided war."

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Blaine protested, walking backwards up the garden, dipping down to get snow every now and then when Finn did the same. Kurt stepped sideways and followed their lead.

"It was you he missed."

"There is no logic in your war-mongering," Blaine called from a few metres away. His eyes flicked to Kurt who sidled up next to Finn and their seemed to be a silent agreement between the two. Blaine groaned when he realised their plan. "This is _so _not fair. I'm your guest. Be nice."

"You're a member of this family, now," Finn said as he approached him. Kurt nodded his agreement and smirked.

"Ready, Finn?"

Finn jutted his chin.

"GO!"

Blaine curled in on himself and swatted at snowball after snowball, spitting out stray pieces of snow on his lips. Kurt and Finn stopped their tirade after at least a minute, sharing a high five and a good laugh while Blaine glared at them, red faced and cold. He fixed his eyes on Kurt and ran at him, barreling into his side and knocking them both to the ground.

"Whoa!" Finn said through a laugh, shaking his head at the now wrestling boys on the floor. "I'll leave you to it then." And he slipped back inside.

Kurt pushed on Blaine's shoulders and rolled them over, straddling Blaine's hips and pinning him down.

"You," breath, "bastard."

Blaine beamed up at him and cupped his face, pulling their mouths together. Kurt relaxed his grip on Blaine's shoulders and chuckled lightly as they separated.

"I'm supposed to be angry at you, stop it," he spoke against Blaine's lips. Blaine nuzzled their noses together and took a final kiss.

"There. Done."

Kurt sat back and motioned for Blaine to do the same. Kurt rested on Blaine's thighs and draped his arms loosely over Blaine's shoulders, fiddling with the hood of his coat. Blaine curled his the ends of his gloved fingers into Kurt's pockets and cocked his head. He'd almost forgotten it was dark out until he saw shadows playing across Kurt's face from the lamps dotted around the garden. Kurt took a deep breath and in a beautiful moment, a truly, wonderfully, glasz eyes meeting hazel moment, he knew what he really wanted for Christmas. It was something selfish really. But he wanted to prize it over all other gifts.

"Blaine? Can I have one more present?"

Blaine frowned and Kurt continued in a whisper.

"Can I ask for one more present?"

"Anything."

"Tonight I… I want-" Kurt swallowed and sighed up at the sky. Blaine pulled his face back down.

"It's okay, Kurt. Come on."

"Okay," Kurt breathed. "Okay." He swallowed again, forcing himself to look Blaine in the eye.

"Tonight," Blaine pressed.

"Make love to me." Kurt hated how ridiculous the words sounded coming from his mouth. Blaine gaped at him.

"Kurt…"

"Blaine…" Kurt mocked his tone out of habit. Out of nervousness.

"Yes."

Kurt opened his mouth, prepared to explain himself but all that came out was a choked off whine in light of Blaine's unexpected answer.

"Yes, Kurt. _God, _yes." Blaine threw his arms around Kurt's waist and buried his face in Kurt's scarf, mumbling agreements over and over. Kurt welcomed his own ear to ear grin. Then his brow furrowed slightly.

"Wait. You know… what I actually mean… right?"

"_Yes,_" Blaine said firmly, voice still muffled by Kurt's scarf. He came up for air and exhaled heavily through a toothy smile.

"Just checking," Kurt said in defense. "And thank you. For agreeing I mean. I know we usually, er-"

"Do it the other way around?" Blaine offered.

"Yeah. Just, thank you."

"I haven't done anything yet. What if I'm terrible?"

Kurt snorted.

"If I manage to do well, I'm sure you can too."

"Ooh, ego," Blaine teased, kissing Kurt's cheek. Kurt tugged on Blaine's hood so he spluttered a little.

"Shut up."

"You know I'm kidding. Me screaming profanities every time tells you how good you are."

Kurt flushed.

"Shut up."

Blaine chuckled low in his throat.

"Thank you, as well though. For trusting me with this and for asking. You're trust in me is the best present I could hope for."

"Can I re-gift it every year?" Kurt mused out loud.

"I'm being serious." Blaine swatted at his back. "Thank you."

Kurt bumped their foreheads together and let them rest there.

"Hey, I forgot to say something to you today."

"Mmm?"

"Merry Christmas."

Blaine laughed through his nose.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>And a belated Merry Christmas from me :) You could leave me a belated present .. a review? *hopeful*<strong>


End file.
